1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to nail guns.
2. Description of Related Art
A nail gun is applied to launch nails to fix a first workpiece on a second workpiece. A safety device is arranged on the front end of the nail gun to ensure the nail can be launched only after the safety device is bypassed by contacting and pressing the first workpiece.
However, the nail may sometimes be jammed in the track of the gun barrel. To complete the troubleshooting, the nosepiece of the safety device must be dismantled troublesomely.